Meeticfr
by Azilia07
Summary: Ficlet post-série à tendance crack. Après le combat contre Ultimecia, laissé pour compte par la fille de la bibliothèque, Zell retourne dans sa bulle de célibat, sans même un bretzel de compagnie. Heureusement, les forums du net peuvent amener du piquant.


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers de Square Enix.  
**Note :** ecrit pour un kink-même avec en prompt "Cyber-themes + Physical responses". Post-série crack.

* * *

La liaison de Zell avec la fille de la bibliothèque de l'université fut aussi brève que la fête clôturant la victoire des Seeds. Passé l'effervescence et la peur d'un lendemain qui n'existerait pas, nombreuses furent les liaisons qui se déchirèrent, chacun comprenant qu'elle avait été construite dans l'urgence de connaître un moment de bonheur factice avant la fin. Rupture qui ne se faisait pas sans mal : les coéquipiers de Zell purent remarquer que ce dernier délaissait la caféteria – et ses magnifiques bretzels – au profit de sa chambre, parlant davantage à son ordinateur qu'à l'étudiant passant devant sa porte.

Chacun fut donc surpris d'entendre un jour la voix de stentor de Zell dans un couloir, au petit matin.

- Hé hé les gars, j'ai une touche ! Avec une nana géniale !

Squall leva brièvement un oeil, annonçant ainsi qu'il avait bien entendu et qu'il participait – silencieusement – à la joie de Zell. Irvine se montra plus loquace, proposant ses services pour " agripper la donzelle dans de solides filets ", et joua le rôle de l'ami parfait.

- Dis-moi en un peu plus sur le joli poisson que tu as ferré, Zebulon.  
- En fait, je l'ai rencontré sur un forum, et on a sympathisé en quelques jours. Elle est dans la même BGU que nous deux, mon gars ! On doit se rencontrer aujourd'hui même sur le balcon. J'ai une trouille de tous les diables...  
- Mais non ! le rassura Irvine en lui tapotant l'épaule. Si Squall a réussi à se caser avec une donzelle, tu le peux toi aussi.

Sur ce dernier argument, Squall hésita à donner son point de vue sur le sujet, mais Zell s'était déjà éclipsé, suivi par son chaperon qui lui donnait les derniers conseils de nécessité. Irvine lâcha son protégé devant l'escalier menant au balcon (" bonne chance joli coeur ! "), se souvenant que lui aussi avait une demoiselle à s'occuper – à défaut de conquérir, chose déjà faite à ses yeux.

Déglutissant nerveusement, le pétillant Zell gravit les marches et ouvrit la porte. Le vent le cueillit et le plaqua presque contre le mur. A quelques pas seulement d'une personne qui s'était adossée à la paroi et qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, intriguée de le voir ici. Et la surprise était tout aussi de taille du côté de Zell qui fut le premier à reprendre l'usage de la parole.

- Quistis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je te retournes la question. J'ai rendez-vous ici avec quelqu'un.  
- Pareil. Hé, attends... (Non c'était tellement cliché que ce n'était pas sûrement ce à quoi il pensait) Tu fréquenterais pas le forum de discussion de la fac sous le nom de... Mistis ?

Un ange passa alors que la bouche de Quistis effectua un O parfait, rapidement suivi d'une pigmentation colorée de son visage. Toutes ces manifestations se conclurent par un rire nerveux tandis que la jeune femme hésitait entre se cacher dans un trou de souris ou faire face au danger. Sauver le monde semblait bien plus simple à côté !

- En même temps, j'aurais du m'en douter. Qui d'autre que toi peut avoir comme pseudo "Bretzelfan " ? Oh seigneur, on s'est dragués comme des adolescents, alors qu'on ne s'est jamais aimés dans la réalité.

Quelque chose qui se brise au loin. Une voix qui se met à trembler : de colère ou de peur de perdre quelque chose ?

- Tu penses que tout ce qu'on s'est dit, par écrans interposés, n'a pas à exister ?

Quistis darde son regard sur un Zell qu'elle ne connaissait pas : sérieux, dépourvu de toute ironie mordante. Un Zell qui tremble, au regard fuyant.

- Pour moi, Mistis et Quistis sont la même personne. J'aime Mistis, je t'aime donc toi aussi. Mais que tu rejettes tout çà ainsi, en riant, je trouve çà...

Le mot resta bloqué, entre les lèvres de Zell et celles de Quistis. Dans l'esprit du blond hurlait une sirène mise en alerte rouge, mais il ne l'écouta pas, bien trop figé par ce qui se passait pour agir. Et la seule chose qu'il put dire dès que sa bouche fut relâchée, ce fut :

- Mais c'est vrai ce que tu disais sur le forum : que tu as des préférences sado-masochistes ?  
- Qui sait... Tu verras çà en... pratique.

Quel sourire peu engageant. Et pourtant...

- Zell, depuis quand portes-tu une arme à feu, et à cet endroit précis ?


End file.
